orphenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 (1998 Anime)
The Priestess Embraced by a Dragon (ドラゴンに抱かれし巫女 Doragon ni Idakareshi Miko) is the fifth episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Plot Details While traveling through a forest, Majic notices a girl being comforted by animals. She's surprised to see Majic and appears to be quite afraid. The girl questions if Majic is from the "outside world" and disappears in a moments notice. Orphen notices Majic has been gone too long as the young apprentice is being confronted by men who control the forest. They're not keen on sorcerers and threaten to kill him. Majic successfully uses Majic to try and get away but he's caught off guard by a man with a gun. He shoots Majic in the shoulder while the other men surround Orphen and Cleao. Before Majic is shot dead, "Lady Fiena" reappears to stop the men and asks for his release. Apparently sorcerers are the enemies of the village but even so, Fiena demands they release him. They refuse and take him back to the village to be restrained. Orphen deals with the other men and reveals they're members of the Dragon's Faith. The villagers dislike Sorcerers because they're descendants of the original Dragon Tribe, the originators of sorcery given to them by the gods. They find Majic's things and assume he's been taken by the enemy. Majic is locked away and interrogated by one of the men, demanding to know why a Sorcerer would come. Coincidentally, Volcan and Dortin have also been captured and try to spread more lies about Orphen being an evil sorcerer. Orphen and Cleao reach the village and decide they'll wait until nightfall to invade. Majic is visited by Lady Fiena, who uses magic to heal his wounds. She asks him to forgive the villagers for following the Law of the Dragon. She is a priestess who's been given powers by a dragon. She's caught by the other villagers and brought back to her quarters. That night, Oprhen invades the village while the men go out in search of him for defeating the other's earlier. He makes Cleao stay behind and she meets a small cat who takes a liking to her. Majic tricks the man guarding him and escapes his iron cage. He finds Fiena and asks to talk with her about leaving the village and joining them on their journey. She refuses because she's bound by her duty to the village as its priestess. Fiena reveals that she's had an evil premonition about the man called Batrov. The same man who shot Majic got his way into the village from the outside using medicine made from chemistry. After the village notices the Sorcerer has escaped, Batrov bursts into Fiena's room and hits her, threatening kill Majic. Orphen interrupts and reveals that Batrov is actually just a poacher who's wanted by the Tower of Fangs. He was hiding in the village to get away from the Sorcerer's utilizing their laws to his advantage. Orphen easily subdues him using magic and Majic tries to bring the girl to safety. Orphen and Majic meet back up with Cleao. Apparently the cat that Cleao has been playing with is actually the child of Deep Dragon, the idol of this village. Deep Dragon makes an appearance and confronts Orphen's group. The beast uses powerful noise to incapacitate Orphen before trying to finish him off. Fiena manages to save the Sorcerer by praying to Deep Dragon. Fiena's plan works and Deep Dragon leaves the area. However, Orphen remains incapacitated as if he's frozen in stone. Characters Terminology ;Locations *Dragon Faith Village ;Factions *Dragon Faith *Dragon Tribe Sorcery ;Spells *Sword of Light *Breath of an Angel ;Magic Beasts *Deep Dragon *Leki Navigation Category:Episodes (1998 Anime)